1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus, method, recording medium, and computer program product which search for an optimum value of a factor combination to maximize a required characteristic in, e.g., designing, analyzing, or testing a device having a plurality of factors.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are proposed various methods of searching for an optimum value of a factor combination to maximize a required characteristic in designing, analyzing, or testing a device having a plurality of factors.
The methods proposed so far include an optimum value search method using mathematical programming such as the Newton's method or sequential quadratic programming disclosed in, e.g., “Fundamentals and Applications of Optimization Theory” (Corona Publishing, 2000) and an optimum value search method using a technique based on heuristic search such as genetic algorithm or simulated annealing. A method disclosed in, e.g., Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 10-207926 generates a response surface expression to estimate a characteristic by design of experiment and searches for an optimum value by mathematical programming. A method disclosed in, e.g., Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2000-132535 investigates the distribution of characteristic values obtained by an orthogonal array and estimates the search direction on the basis of the distribution, thereby searching for an optimum value.